Amab ( gintoki Kira )
Amab (あまぶ, Amab) is a Vizard and former Captain of the 5th and 8th Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Usualy unshaved from lazyness, or sporting a gotee. His hair had always been a shade of brown. He normaly wears kimonos, with colored haorris(not captain haorri....unless he is there to preform a beat down on some shinigami) He also looks to be in his thrities despite the fact he may be one of the oldest shinigami still living. Vizard mask: His mask is primerily white white red swrils dull in color, marking his near mastery over his hollow Personality He looks like he interjects humor at random occations, but can be embarased by women, expecaly Jareal of the vizard very esily. The reason he uses random humor and tryies not to be serious is because he is slowly going insane. History Amab first set eyes on the seireitei as he had just finished cleaning up his life. He had to thank the cruel life in Rukongai district 347 for his odd name and hand to hand combat experience. He was born with nothing, he came into the world born from a dying rukongai woman all alone in a graveyard. She had passed away durring his birth. As faith would have it the boy born from a corps was found by the organised crim group of distric 80, the dark scorpion group. However, Amab would never know the life of crime as he left that life before he was twelve years of age. Amab fought with his hands to carve out a life from the nothing to perfection. By the time he was in his 30's he had become a middle class Rukongai citizen. Shortly after it he moved to Rukongai district 7 in a home built near seireitei gate number 7. Life was hard yet rewarding as he soon had a beutiful wife. Shortly after falling in love and marrying he decided it would be best to enlist in the Gotie 13. His first time in the academy he failed miserably. He decided he would need to to train and get stronger to become something in the world of souls bigger than just some Rukongai resident. One hundred years passed. Amab grew strong, his wife supporting him in the hard times of their lives. One day in rukongai Amab saw a shinigami kicking around a Rukongai resident, he was angered and challenged the man to a duel. When the man accepted and entered the seireitei Amab did not think much of it the person was unmarked of rank and had not announced having one. As Amab met him for a duel he relaised his mistake. Amab had just challenged the Leutenant of the 3rd division, the battle began and Amab was shocked how well he was doing, test his abilties he lets out a full force punch and knocked the Leutenant to the ground winning the duel. This gave Amab the curage he needed to attempt the test to become an unseated shinigami once more. Needless to say Amab passed the exam in record time, he had trained for it almost non-stop for one hundred years. Immediatly upon receiving his black robes he was given another exam, one for leadership. This one Amab also passed, along with deffeating three seated officers in duels as 'part of the test'. The next day Amab was given a leutenant's badge for 7th division by Komamura Luckless the desendent of the Fox faced captain of long ago. Amab trained under his taicho learning much and searving as the leutenant for centuries. Many times his captain tried to talk him in to becoming a captain, but Amab did not belive he would be able to and did not want dishonor for failing. On one day as he looked for a lost member of the division in the sewars he came upon a hidden and booby traped cavern... Plot Kidou Days Amab continued down the shaft finding many old kidou spells that were rigged to go off on anyone who would come down the passage. Lucky for Amab they had eroded over time and the spells that hit him were weakened to the poiunt were he could withstand the onslaught. He was soon rewarded with the greatest find of his life, a kidou library hidden from the ages filled with books of spells from level 1 to 99. Along with different ways to manipulat reiatsu and perfect your own control of it. At first he did nothing, bit it was not long before he was always down in his secret place reading, and practicing kidou from hadou to bakudou to forbbiden techniques. He had then decided once more to test himself... Lieutenant above all others Amab tested himself against the other leutenants of the gotei 13. In seperate duels he had bested them all, and took upon himsef the title of the best leutenant of the seireitei. He worked side by side his captain in espada hunts, large scale operations, and realised his passion for teaching newer shinigami. The seireitei was at peace, the hollow keeping to themselves and all was good. Then one day he awoke to the seireitei in flames. Espada had attacked them and destroyed much of the stronghold. As his world collapsed around him his mind went not to his wife, but to his students. Fightign and taking many injuries he was able to hold back many of the arrancar as the trainee escaped. Soon the seireitei would be rebuilt, but the moment left an imprint on Amab's mind. The leutenant, best of them all by his self given title decided to resign. Years of Peace Amab lived in Rukongai with his wife, soon gaining a daughter and many friends with his life no longer revolving around killing. His skills rusted up, and his kidou library remained forgotten. However, the war continued without him. Many of Amab's shinigami friends died in his absence. Captains, leutenants, seated officers everything had changed. It was Komamura who convinced him to take up arms and join the Gotie 13 once more. As Amab left his family behind he made them a promise it would be fine, and he would make sure nothing happened to them. While this was going on the bounto had resurfaced, and Amab had hopes for the future. He had no problem with the bounto as a race since they could 'eat' the particles in the world of soul's air to survive and not need to kill huamns. He began to train up his skills, and techniques adding to his many kidou spells and increasing his mastery of the art. Paradise Lost Many years late Amab was the first responder to a report of unrest in Rukongai distric 7. Unrest was an understatment, many bounto had gone around and started killing residents. Durring the battle Amab did nto even realise were he stood and was fighting off the enemies was once were his home stood, with wife and daughter had been amung the first casualties. As the battle ended amab realised what had happened in the conflict. He was greif striken and fell into a depression. His captain brought him out of his turmoil and to his scenses. Amab's heart grew cold toward the bounto, all bounto around were enemies to him, and to ensure they stayed so, and to gain office to match his growing power he finaly entered to become a captain. Amab Taicho The test were hard, and he was challenged in them, but he overcame the obsticles. It was then that he became the captain of 8th division reserves and resupply. He tought many of his members personaly making sure they had a grasp of all the shinigami duties so when the time came they would knwo the jobs of the other division so they could replace members in the event of many casualties. Before he knew it he was also made to train the upcomming shinigami in the academy. He was training many who would later go on to become captains themselves such as Aktio (as of july 2010 the current captain commander) in kidou who kater became that captain of 5th division, the kidou corps. He trained up the man before Akito aswell who was once one of his many leutenants. Sadly the man who's name can no longer be rembered died on a mission, but Amab learned to deal with lossing charished friends. Centuries passed, the captain ding as he had always done until one day he found a human girl...one with strange powers... Amab the Vizard The girl showed the ability tpo use the hollow's cero, and Amab gave an order for her to be take in to the seireitei. The human however, was a trap she was being used by an arrancar who had found a cavern of artifacts in hueco mundo from the aizen days. After Amab's 3rd and 4th seat were killed by what he thought was the girl who had also escaped the rage killed captain chansed her to the worl dof the living. There he fought and killed her, upon her death the artifacts exploded the shrapnel impeding itself in Amab's body and some sort of cast off from it merged with his DNA the change was unreverceable. He was lucky though, Jarael of the vizard noticed his symtoms and was able to stop the tranformation into what can only be guessed as a perfect hollowfication. Amab had become a vizard, and if the secret got out he would not longer be able to serve the seireitei. On top of that Amab found the dead human to have been inoccent. He was hurt by his mistake causing him to not kill any enemies aside from ferral hollows since that day for fear of killing the wrong person. He was soon under arrest and held in the 6th division jail for being a suspected vizard. That was were he met Amaya... Amab and Amaya Jurobie He met the soul durring an invaision fo the seireitei. Still wanting to respect the law, he broke from the prison with some help...cough...but stayed in the division house, he grabed Amaya as she walks by an explained the situation. After that they became friends, and he began to teach her one on one durring her time in the academy. Soon after he pulled some strings and got her into his division. She reminded him of his long dead wife, but he would never tell her directly, just as he would never tell Akito that she reminded him of his daughter. Time passed as it always did, Amab helped Amaya spending his time either on missions, in his kidou library or spending time with Amaya. The only time this would change was durring the times when he would be held in 6th division so they could run tests on him. Amab had always tampered with the machines before he was tested, and many did not relaised that vizard reiatsu could only be scensed if he used his mask while tested, or his hollow was not surpressed. Amab was in love with Amaya but did not want it to show. In his heart he was also jellous of any man she looked upon or who she spent time with. More time passed, Amaba never told amaya his feelings even though her's for him were easy to see. She became his leutenant and they worked even more closely, she became the only person in the seireitei to know of his kidou library. Amab's soul was finaly at peace. The closest he had ever gotten to telling Amaya his true feeling came after she was infected by a hollow parasite and Amab belived he had killed her, only to be taken by a surprise attack and getting infected himself. Amaya retains a place in Amab's heart she is the only person he would do anything for as his old friend Komamura luckless had passed away long since. Amab and Hiro Soutaicho Hiro(aaron) was the second man Amab truley felt comforatble taking orders from, the very first ebing Komamura. The Soitaicho was greatly respected by Amab and even though he lead the seireitei Amab felt as though he could speak with him honestly though he never outright told the Soutaicho of his hollowfication until he left the seireitei to join the vizard. Amaba felt when he heard that Hiro-san left the possition of captain commander and was recruited into the royal guard that the seireitei had be delived its greatest loss since Komamua Luckless left it behind him. Power & Abilities Kidõ Master: He had finished mastering all types of kidou by the time he had been a captain for a month, thanks to his discovery of epic preportions. Occational he creates inventions out of bordom, or to deffeat a tricky opponent utalising kidou, and using instructions from many anceint tomes. Flash Step Master: '''His Master level shunpo is by far his signature move. To this day no one can replicate what makes the abiltiy Amab's. From were he jumps, to were he apears dead leaves fall. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Amab's combat style is one of adaptation, and cancelation, he could throw his reiatsu up to High and just laugh as his weaker oponents fall to the ground, but he prefers to fight, and make his opponents pissed off when he cancels out their attacks. Zanpakutō '''Raika A standard katana, albeit a little long. The sheath changes color to match the colors fo the zanpaktou he has most recently used. *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is '"Sudder, Raika"' Amab's zanpakyou for many had always been a mystery somtims he would control elements sometimes it would be an illution type. For Raika there is no specific type of zanpaktou category it falls into. When Amab senn his opponent release their zanpaktou be it bankai, or shikai he calls out his sword's name. Immediately all the information about the shikai/bankai floods into his head. This allows him to copy the zanpaktou, and using his reiatsu if it is higher than his opponent he could more than match them with their own weapon. (yes there are about 15 limits/restrictions on Amab's zanpaktou but to prevent metagaming they will not be posted) *'Bankai: 'Its Bankai command is '"See yourself, Raika Takeshi"' It is Amab's bankai the perfect copy. Rule of physics the same matter cannot occupy the same space. If an opponent launches a zanpaktou attack, and Amab does the same attack back the result will end in a small black hole swallowing up both attacks for a perfect cancelisation, then the black hole seals itself. Amab's zanpaktou is perfect for training(in shikai), and due to his honor code, if an opponent does not release their zanpaktou, neither will Amab. Relationships Amab has a relationship with just about everyone worth knowing, usualy they want to kill him and he wants to be left alone. Trivia *Amab is literaly the oldest charcter in BR, from the start of the lines of sims since HM, to BC, and now to BR. Quotes *(Amab to Amaya) in his letter when he left the gotei 13 "I cannot allow myself to love you." *(Amab to C(strahd amaya adoptive after)) "If she(amaya) is hurt because of you, comrade or not, I will kill you." *(Amab to Akuma a traitor captain durring a fight.) "You want to see it?!?! Okay!" (then pulled on vizard mask) *(Amab to HAmaya(parasite infected)) "So long my almost lover" (after thinking he killed her)'' *(Amab to Kyo) "You're going to make captain if you talk like that." *(Amab to Kotaru) "Hadou number 63 Soren Sokatsui!" (kotaru then died, no joke) *(Amab remarking on his mental state.)"You cannot be have lived this long without loosing a few things along the way." Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ). All content has been created by gintoki Kira. Category:Vizard